lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
LPW At All Costs (2011)
Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | typen=2 | type1=Schizo | type2=Steel |lastevent=Honor Roll |nextevent=Insanity: Gold }} At All Costs was an e-wrestling pay-per-view produced by Lords of Pain Wrestling under the Insanity brand. The event took place on April 10, 2011 at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. There are 7 matches booked. The main event was to be held for the LPW World Heavyweight Championship between current champion Morpheus and cYnical, but Morpheus was stuck in Japan due to flight delays, so a singles match between cYnical and Sheepster. Undercard matches included Ash Strife defending the LPW United States Championship against Jason Gravis in a Last Man Standing match, X and Phantom Lord competing in an steel cage match, and Seth Omega taking on Mass Chaos in a match billed as a "Strong Style Match". Background At All Costs will feature professional e-wrestling matches that involve different e-wrestlers from various ongoing feuds that will be played out on Lords of Pain Wrestling's (LPW) Pyromania programs durings its 17th cycle. E-wrestlers will portray heroes and villians as they follow a series of event that build tension, culminatinig into an e-wrestling match. The event and location was annouced on November 20, 2010 when the Insanity calendar of events for its sixth season was first revealed. Event Preliminary matches *The game of one-up had ended, with Steve Storme defeating Azreal in a Rookie Superstar match, with Azreal suffering his first loss, and Storme continuing his single undefeated streak. *As LPW World Heavyweight Champion Morpheus was stuck in Japan, the main event was cancelled, but contender cYnical still has a match, taking on Sheepster, the man who recently lost the World title. cYnical ended up winning the bout, hitting the Negative Outlook for the win. *Big B. Brown successfully defended his LPW Hardcore Championship against Zenith and Ozzy Crerar, pinning Ozzy after Zenith hit his signeture Limit Buster. Main event matches *Nigel Vanderbilt defeated Andy Savana in a grudge match, with the match being one in a very different way. Vanderbilt pinned Savana after attacking him with a chair, and forced the referee to restart the match, giving Nigel the bragging rights. *Seth Corleone vs. Manny Gallego, Seth Omega vs. Mass Chaos, whatever you want to call the match up, it is still a match of the ages. Omega defeated Chaos in a Strong Style match, hitting the Sliding D Elbow Smash for the win. *In a legendary cage match, X overcame the legend in Phantom Lord, hitting the X-Bomb off the top of the cage, and covering the downed Phantom for the win. *Toninght was the start of a revolution. Ash Strife successfully defended his LPW United States Championship against Jason Gravis, but that was only the beginning. The Insanity General manager was revealed as Eric Scorpio, who revealed his new stable, The Apocalypse, consisting of Strife, X, the returning Syanide, and another man, who would be revealed on a telecast of Insanity in the near future. Matches * The match was originally booked between Morpheus and cYnical for the LPW World Heavyweight Championship, but Morpheus was stuck in Japan due to flight delays. * After the match, Eric Scorpio was announced as the mystery Insanity General Manager, and announced the beginning of the new stable The Apocalypse, consisting of Ash, X, the returning Syanide, and a mystery member. External links At All Costs (2011)